


The Bet

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Humor, M/M, Slightly Out Of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: Percy thought the best thing to do would be to come out to his whole family at once. He regrets that decision.





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Aposta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048969) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

Percy thought the best thing to do would be to tell his whole family at once, he had already avoided more than enough, Oliver had been living with him for over a month, his daughters adored him and they had already gotten over enough crises to be clear that this relationship would not end at any point in the near future. So he just told them, and held Oliver's hand while the other Weasleys stared at him in silence for about ten seconds, who broke the silence was Charlie:

"George you will have to give us our money back"

"What ?" Percy said.

"I know that, I don't have titt here with me, you'll have to pick it up later" George said.

"Actually maybe you should give the whole amount to the person who won" Arthur said trying to be helpful.

"Can anyone tell me what you guys are talking about?" Percy said.

The Weasleys looked at each other and had the decency to look a little embarrassed, but only for about ten seconds. Molly as the matriarch thought it was her responsibility to say:

"Well dear there was a friendly wager between us regarding certain aspects of your love life and after your marriage to Audrey we assumed that George had won and we paid him. But now you showed us that this payment was premature and that George will have to give us our money back "

"It wasn't really after the wedding was after the birth of little Molly, some of the boys argued that being married was not proof enough about his virginity" Arthur said.

"WHAT ?" Percy said.

"So anyone wrote who bet in what?" Ron asked.

"I don't think so but I remember the majority bets" Charlie said.

"How will we know you won't cheat?" Ron said.

"Not everyone cheats Ron, but I'm willing to take a dose of veritasseum if it's available," Charlie said.

"I doubt it, but I'll keep my sneakoscope on all the time," said Ron.

"That's fine with me, so from what I remember was Fred as gay and virgin forever, Bill as bi and not virgin, mom and dad bet together in asexual, Ron as straight and virgin forever, Ginny as gay and not virgin, I chose Bi and a virgin and George who lost said straight and not a virgin "Charlie said.

"Seemed like the safest and most predictable option, you know like him Thank you Percy thanks to you they'll bankrupt me," George said.

"So who won?" Ron asked.

"Me or Bill," Ginny said.

"So are you bi or are you gay?" Bill asked.

"I won't answer that" Percy said

"Why not Percy? You've done the hard part, you don't have to be embarrassed," Bill said.

"I'm not embarrassed, I'm angry. What's wrong with you all ? Who makes a bet like that?" Percy said.

"Honey you know you end up saying eventually, just tell us" Molly said.

"Okay. I'm bi if everyone wants to know" Percy said.

"So that means Bill won. Congratulations dear" Molly said, smiling at her firstborn.

"Thanks mom" Bill said.

"Bill always wins everything, it's so unfair" Ron said.

"You're all a bunch of assholes" Percy said.

"We love you too Percy" Ginny said.

.

.

.

While the Weasleys discussed their partners (Fleur, Hermione, Harry, Angelina, and more recently Oliver) went quietly into the kitchen.

"So they are always like this?" Oliver asked.

"Actually you arrived on a calm day" Angelina said.

"Welcome to the family" Harry said and slapped him lightly on the back.


End file.
